


Free Version (MCSM Fanfiction)

by NoraWrites03



Series: MCSM: Into the Game [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: /SEPARATE/, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, FROM THE MINECRAFT FANDOM, Gen, I'm tagging those as additional because, M/M, MAKE THE MINECRAFT STORY MODE FANDOM, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Minecraft: Story Mode, Multi, Self-Insert, WHICH IT SHOULD NOT BE., Warnings May Change, YO AO3 CAN YOU LIKE, also i tagged a bunch of ships because im not really explicitly showing actual romance, and i am determined to actually finish it, at the beginning it is super cringy but i swear it will get better, bc i might forget i have this up on ao3, btw i ship lukas and olivia with my Whole Entire Heart, but i will try my best to be fair, but youll probably be able to see any of the ships listed, haha - Freeform, like it has two ocs based on me and my best friend, so i might be biased a lil bit, this is kind of a self insert, this will definitely be my longest fanfic ever, updates will probs be slow from chapter 5 onwards, yknow... if you look, you know... IT'S MERGED WITH THE MINECRAFT FANDOM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWrites03/pseuds/NoraWrites03
Summary: When two crazy fans find a special download for the new game "Minecraft: Story Mode", something goes wrong... Something big.(I'm aware this has been done quite a few times before, I just wanted to give it a shot myself.)[CROSS-POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME: TopazSapphireOC]





	1. The Players

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I wrote the first two or three (four?) chapters quite a while back so please bear with me I know it sucks

**_Kiara's P.O.V_**  
"Come on, Kiara! I heard Ryan Nagris is letting kids watch him play at school today! We gotta hurry!" My best friend squealed at me.

"You know, Adrian, you kinda sound like me when I'm fangirling over Doctor Who or something." I smirked.

"Don't care! Hurry up!"

He grabbed my hand and started sprinting to the school, dragging me along. By the time we got there, all we saw was Ryan handing his tablet to the headmaster.

"You know the rules, Ryan! No phones or other mobile devices on the school grounds!" he scolded.

"Sorry, headmaster Guff. Won't happen again." Ryan faked being 'innocent' as the headmaster walked away.

"Well..." he said, turning around to face the other kids, "Looks like I can't let you guys watch. Sucks to be poor, huh?" he cackled, walking to class.

"Stupid arrogant kid." I growled. "Just because our parents won't buy us a game doesn't mean we're poor... We're just as wealthy as him! Our parents just don't like us playing non-sandbox games... Come on, Adrian. It's class time."

**__--===Time skip to after school ===--__ **

**_Adrian's P.O.V_**  
I was watching a detective TV show, and was at a part where tension was built up, and it was incredibly quiet, when I suddenly got a call from Kiara. I must've squawked like some kind of loud bird, because I set off all the dogs in the street.

"Kiara, what the hell?! You scared the crap outta me! What do you want?" I demanded. Silence. "... Kiara? Are you the-"

_"I've got the game."_


	2. Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help imagine the scenario:  
> Nora sounds like Sofia from Modern Family, Kiara sounds like Connie from Steven Universe, and Adrian sounds like Simba (as a kid) from The Lion King.  
> Kiara and Adrian are both fourteen years old, with Kiara being older by six and a half months.

**_ Kiara's P.O.V _ **

I tried as hard as I could not to fangirl-scream - because I'm nice, and didn't want to make Adrian's ears bleed.

"I got the game!" I squeaked. "What?" Adrian muttered. 

"Story Mode! Minecraft Story Mode! I got it! Get over here!" 

"Whoa, what?! Just a sec. Mom, can I stay at Kiara's place?" I heard him shout. 

"Well, I don't see why not, honey. It is a Friday, and her parents told me that they were visiting her grandmother for a dinner party, and for some time away from you two." Nora, Adrian's mother, chuckled. "But if I get any calls about some kind of party, you're grounded for a month."

"Thanks mom! Okay, be right there!" Adrian seemed to drop the phone without even hanging up. 

 

I had a little chat with Nora about some art stuff until I heard a knock on the door. I said goodbye and answered the door, completely ready as Adrian ran into me and toppled us both over.

"You know, just because I'm named after a lion doesn't mean we have to act like them." I chuckled. 

"The game. You said you got the game." he said, staring into my eyes with a serious look. 

"Yeesh, you really wanna play it, huh?" I muttered, getting up.

"What can I say? The thought of seeing the outcomes fills me with  _Determination_."

"Okay, yes, we all get it. We like Undertale, it's a really cool concept."

"If I don't start playing this new game quick, I'm gonna have a  _bad time_."

"Stop. Just stop."

"What's wrong? I'm just trying to tickle your  _funny bone_."

"Oh my god, Adrian, I  _will_  kick you out of my house."

"I'll stop, I'll stop. I'm sorry. Usually you make the crappy  _puns_  though."

I rolled my eyes and led Adrian to my room.

 

"So, you haven't seen it since we were kids, but... Behold my room." Every part of the room was themed with a different colour. It was carefully organised by my mother, and was full of things that were supposed to be all 'mystical' and 'magical'. Dad  _loves_  that stuff. I don't really believe in magic, but it  _is_ really pretty.

"Whoa..." Adrian's jaw dropped.


	3. Stormy Weather

**_ Adrian's P.O.V _ **

I gasped at Kiara's room. It was... amazing.  
"Hell-ooo? Earth to Adrian?" I saw a hand waving in front of my face and snapped out of it.  
"Er, sorry, K." I muttered. "What were we doing?"  
Kiara facepalmed. "Ade, seriously?"  
"Don't call me Ade."  
"Don't call me K."  
"K."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"I meant 'Kay. As in, you know, 'okay'."  
"Whatever. Anyway, come on. I have the file downloaded from the internet."  
I froze when I saw her screen.   
"Are you sure that's safe? I mean, I heard there was a virus going around on this site, getting into safe downloads and turning them into Trojan viruses."  
"Well... Avast didn't say anything and neither did DoNotTrackMe or AdBlock Plus. So I'm pretty sure it's fine."  
I relaxed a bit. "Uh... Yeah. Okay, open it!"  
We started playing and got up to the bridge jump cinematic intro.

Suddenly, it started raining.  
 ****

**_ Kiara's P.O.V _ **

"Uh, Adrian?" I whispered. "Eek!" I squealed as thunder boomed across the sky.  
"What?" he muttered.  
"It's storming, and there are quite a few plugs in that powerboard... I think we should stop and play on our phones or something."  
"No, it's- it's fine, c'mon. We're fine."  
I could tell that he was half asleep or...  _really_  addicted to the game.  
"Adrian, I'm serious."  
Out of nowhere, there was a blinding flash of light and a deafening crash.   
"What the hell was that?!" Adrian screamed.  
"Lightning! Oh my god unplug the computer! UNPLUG THE COMPUT-"  
I was interrupted by an explosion.

 

...

 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the Miraculous reference in the title was intentional


	4. We're in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> internet cookie for whoever gets the reference

** Kiara's POV **

Screaming. I heard screaming from both me and my best friend.  
Floating.  
Falling.  
Floating.  
Falling.  
Somehow we were doing both. I felt agonising pain all over my body and text and pictures everywhere.  
I saw Adrian, who had tears in his eyes.  
We fell.  
I saw water below Adrian, and quickly air-swam over to him and slammed into him with a hug.  
We ended up cannon balling into the water.  
I screamed again, trying to get out.  
"Oh my god, why?! That feels... That feels like I'm covered in chilli or something but it's also really cold!" I shivered. No response.  
I looked around and saw that he was lying next to the water, groaning.  
"Adrian...? Are... Are you okay?" More pained groaning. I yanked his legs out of the water so that he didn't fall back in.  
He was still lying there, muttering something about him sticking to books during storms. He didn't move, he seemed to be half-asleep.  
I leaned over him to check if he had any injuries.  
"He doesn't seem to be waking up, maybe I should give him CPR...?" I smirked.  
His eyes flew open.   
"I'm fine!" He sat up so fast that he hit his forehead on mine. Quite hard. I fell over.  
"Ow... Well, I was fine..."  
"You sure about that? Maybe you should bash my head with yours again..." I grumbled.  
"Oh god, sorry K!" He crawled over and brushed my fringe aside to check if there was a bruise. I did the same to him.  
"Well, you look fine." I grinned. Adrian nodded.  
We looked at each other's hair and snorted.  
"Haha, stupid hair." we said simultaneously.  
Our eyes widened.  
"Whoa! We both said- the same thing-!"  
I backed away and he covered his mouth.  
Then we continued laughing.  
"Well that was weird." I chuckled. "Then again, I am weird, and we do that all the time."  
Adrian grinned and helped me up.  
"Now let's figure out what's going on." I muttered. I actually looked around and my eyes widened. "Holy crap..."  
"Are we in... Minecraft?!"  
I gasped. "Even better! Look!" I pointed at the rainbow beacon shining into the sky.

"We're in Story Mode!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so did you get it orrr


	5. Friend... or Fiend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw they got zapped in just after episode 4 came out and they watched playthroughs  
> they have absolutely no idea about the adventure pass

** Adrian's POV **

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"  
Kiara rolled her eyes at me. "Because, genius - look!"  
She pointed my face towards three figures.  
"Oh my god." I gasped when I realized who it was. "Wait, why are they out here? Shouldn't they be at EnderCon?" I asked, pulling her hands off of my cheeks and falling over in the process.  
"You expect me to know? Wait, are they... coming... towards... us . . . ?"  
She fainted.  
"Kiara? Kiara?! What did you say?! Wake up, come on, I can't drag you around!" I shook her shoulders, but all she did was a mixture of growling and groaning.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" I heard a feminine voice. Wait, was that-  
"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with her?!" Another voice. I turned around and saw Jesse standing behind me with Olivia and Axel running up behind her.  
I accidentally let out a squeal.  
They all gave me a weird look.  
"Uh, s-sorry!" I squeaked. "I've just gotten through a cold, my voice is still messed up!"  
They seemed to be too smart to fall for that. Except Axel. I think.  
"... Alright? Well, I'm Jesse. These are my friends Axel and Olivia." Jesse smiled, holding her hand out to me.  
I nervously accepted and shook her hand.  
"Uh, I-I'm A-Adrian. This it- is- my fiend- friend- Katrina- er, Kiara!"  
"Are you... feeling alright?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
"Well... We're going to the EnderCon building competition, you can come with if you want. Heck, maybe you could even help out...? Only if you want, though." Jesse smiled.  
"I'd love to! But I might be a bit slow, since it looks like I'll have to carry Kiki here."  
"I thought you said her name was Kiara?"  
"It is, but I call her Kiki for short just to annoy her. Just like she calls me Ade to annoy me."  
"Oh, alright."  
I slowly and carefully lifted up Kiara an almost fell over immediately. "Oof, I need to work out more..." I muttered.  
As we kept walking, the trio started to talk again.  
"Ugh... My head is killing..." Kiara suddenly groaned, causing me to drop her in shock.  
"Ow! Not helping! At all!" she hissed.  
"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to, jeez!"  
She unsteadily rose to her feet, holding her head. "What's... going on?"  
"Kiara, this is Jesse, Olivia and Axel." I winked. "They're going to take us to the building contest and we might be able to help if we want...?"  
Her eyes widened. "Building... Contest? Help?"   
"Uh, yep. Right this way." Jesse added.  
"This year, I'm not just ready to build. I'm ready to win." Olivia grinned.  
However, some random jerk ruined the mood by coming through and saying "Nice pig, losers."  
Jesse hung her head while the others glared at him.  
"You're the loser! He's adorable and his costume is awesome! Pigs rule!" Kiara shouted.  
Everyone stared at her, shocked.  
"... What? He is!"  
Reuben oinked happily.

"There go the Ocelots. The rivalry continues." Axel pointed out.  
"Man. They've got matching leather jackets and everything." Olivia sighed.  
"So cool..."  
"Well well well. It's the Order of the Losers." Aiden smirked.  
"Great, the fail squad's here." Maya added.  
"Hey! Are you guys always so rude?!" Kiara demanded.  
"Oh, and they've brought some newbies in the hopes they might help them improve." Gill chuckled. "Lukas, get a load of these losers."  
"Let's go, guys." Lukas rolled his eyes at his teammate.

We walked up to the woman sitting at the... Counter? Desk?  
"Name, please?" The woman smiled.  
"Axel, and a how do you do?" Axel grinned as Kiara and I tried not to laugh.  
"No, your team name."  
"Team name...? We are not ready for this."  
"We're the... Uhh..." Jesse bit her lip.  
"So much for losing anonymously..." Olivia muttered.  
"The Ender Legends!" Kiara beamed.  
"Y-yeah, that!" Jesse chuckled nervously.  
"Whoa." Axel mumbled.  
"Sweet name, Ki." I smiled.  
"Nice save." Olivia whispered.  
"Okay, Ender Legends! You guys are in booth 5!" The woman pointed to the booth.

We turned and started to walk in that direction... when Axel got stuck in the gate.


	6. Three Jerks and a Nice Guy

**Kiara's POV**

The Ocelots (minus Lukas) stepped back while laughing at Axel.  
The others walked over to the booth as Adrian and I glared at the bullies.  
"Jerks." Adrian spat.  
I nodded and nudged him, reminding him to get over to the booth.

I froze mid-walk.  
"Uh, Adrian?"  
He turned to face me, giving me a weird look. "Yeah?"  
"Didn't we land next to the bridge? At night?"  
His expression went blank. "Oh... Oh, yeah. Yeah, we... We definitely did. That's weird. That's  _really_  weird. Huh."  
I narrowed my eyes. "And  _now_  it's day. As in, before the beacon was built. The beacon that we saw at night. And we met these guys in a forest when we hadn't even moved."  
He tapped his chin. "Well... We  _are_ in our favourite game. Maybe we're just being delusional?"  
"Both of us?"  
"Alright, I have no explanation. You?"  
"Well,  _I_  think it's a glitch. We're not meant to be here. Every event is scripted for a specific amount of-"

"Adrian! Kiara! You guys coming or what?"

I sighed.  _Yes, Jesse. Not like I was talking._  
Adrian chuckled at my pout and dragged me over.

"Is that a freakin beacon? They have a freakin beacon? Freakin. Beacon?!" Axel gawked.  
"That's stained glass! They aren't just building a beacon... They're building a rainbow beacon!"   
Olivia gasped. "... We're gonna lose."  
"Don't worry! We got this." Jesse assured.  
"Are you kidding? We've got nothing!"  
"We've got... A mascot!"  
"... We should probably stop staring at them."  
"Hahaha, look! It's the Order of the Losers... Again!"  
 _Ugh._  
"Hahaha! Good one, Gill!"  
 _SHUT UP._  
And they noticed us.

Yippee.

"We're just looking." Olivia narrowed her eyes.  
"There'll be plenty of time for you to look at it after it wins and gets shown at EnderCon." Aiden smirked.  
"You're being unpleasant." Axel frowned.  
"Maybe not all of you. EnderCon doesn't allow outside food or drink."  
Reuben squealed, and I couldn't tell if it was fear or shock. Probably both.  
"I'm talking about your pig."  
"You shou-" Jesse started to speak.  
"Shut up." I growled, cutting her off.  
"What was that?" Aiden frowned.  
"Kiara said 'shut up'. Do you need to hear it again?" Olivia grinned.  
"... I dunno. Maybe."  
"Stop wasting your time, Aiden. We've got work to do." Lukas said.  
"... You're lucky I'm busy."  
Then Petra walked up.  
"Hey Petra." Jesse smiled.  
"Hey guys. How's the build going?"  
"Only time will tell, but... We're optimistic." Axel grimaced.  
"Hey Petra, I forgot to thank you for that nether star." Lukas walked over.  
"Hey Lukas. Not a problem." Petra   
"You helped these tools?" Axel frowned.  
"Hey, this 'tool' seems cool." Adrian replied.  
"For the right price, I'll help anyone... If you need anything, you know where to find me." Petra smiled smugly.  
"None of us  _know_  where to find you." Olivia pointed out.  
"Exactly."  
"No hard feelings, guys." Lukas added quickly. "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us. So why don't we just forget about all this and make it about how cool our builds are?"  
"We're cool with Petra, but you need to teach your friends some manners." Jesse crossed her arms.  
"Ugh... He's just trying to get in your head."  
"Well, have you heard the saying... It's possible to be nice  _and_ win?"  
"Sounds like something a  _loser_  would say." Aiden scoffed before walking away.  
I sighed, glancing at his teammate hesitantly.

"You know, Lukas, you actually seem really nice." I blurted out before he could go back to his build as well.  
He turned around, looking surprised.  
"Me? Uh, really?"  
"Yeah, you. I'm not sure why you're hanging around with a guy who's such a jerk, but... I'm sure you have your reasons. Other than your choice of friends, you seem like a pretty cool guy."  
He stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled. "Honestly, they're the only actual friends I have. And you guys don't need to worry about him." He paused for a moment. "What was your name again?"  
"Uh, I- I'm Kiara."  
He nodded. "Right. Well, thank you, Kiara. And... I'll try to convince Aiden to be at least  _slightly_  nicer to you guys."  
And with that, he returned to his team.  
I glanced left to see the others gawking at me.

"... What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The final chapter in this sudden burst!  
> The next one is not fully written yet, but I am working on it.  
> ... Please don't be mad.
> 
> In all seriousness, I have some news - some of which may either be good or bad:  
> 1\. I'm not going to do everything from a first-person point of view.  
> 2\. I will not go into a huge amount of detail for every conversation, as there are too many people talking. For a lot of conversations, I'll simply say what they're talking about and leave it at that. This will make it less boring, require less of your time to read a single chapter, and save me a lot of time - meaning the chapters will be written and posted faster.  
> 3\. Not every chapter will focus on the thoughts of Adrian and Kiara.  
> 4\. I am now back in the fandom and I'm super hyped to write the sequel to this book, but first I need to actually finish it.


	7. Rival + Reuben = Rad. Except not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question -
> 
> How would you guys feel if I made this into a comic? Obviously I'll start before I finish the fanfiction but I'm just wondering.
> 
> And depending on whether you read the fic or the comic, you'd see new parts of the story at different points in time from the other. Neither one will be particularly faster or slower.

**Kiara's PoV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the EnderCon building competition!" The announcer's voice boomed.

"The winners of this year's competition will have their build featured at EnderCon. The winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!"

Everyone cheered loudly - everyone except for me and Adrian, of course, who frowned slightly at the fraud's mention.

_Should we tell them? Or will that ruin everything? We have a chance to stop all of the death and danger and destruction... But these guys will never befriend Lukas. They'll never meet the Order. They'll never become the New Order. And who would believe a pair of kids they've never even met, seen, or heard of?_

My train of thought was interrupted as I heard Olivia's voice.

"Whoa. Handshake. We don't have a handshake!"

"We'll just... Make one up. We'll call it the... Uhh... The Warrior Whip!"

Adrian and I glanced at each other, visibly holding back our laughter as they tried making up a handshake.

"Aaand just like that, I'm nervous again." Olivia groaned.

"Don't talk like that! Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine. This year, the Ender Legends can't lose." Jesse grinned.

"Let's do it!" Axel exclaimed.

_"Building... Starts... Now!"_

We stood below and watched the trio speedily place the materials, glaring at Aiden when he tried to belittle their build.

Adrian grinned as Olivia flipped the lever and the fireworks shot into the air. I had a similar expression on my face - at least I hoped I did. Otherwise, I might have been staring at the build with a gloomy look on my face as if I was expecting disaster.

We started clapping and joined in with the other competitors' cheers.

Aaand it was ruined when Aiden threw his hissy fit and spilled out the lava, setting Reuben on fire and putting the build in danger. Great.

I turned to Adrian. "You stay here and help save the build, I'll go help Jesse find Reuben."

He looked slightly surprised, but nodded.

Just in time, Jesse jumped off the build and ran into the woods.

"Jesse, wait up! I'm coming with you!" I chased after her, quickly glancing back to see Lukas scolding Aiden as our friends stopped the lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one this time, guys.
> 
> And this is the point where I move on from focusing completely on Adrian and Kiara's thoughts. Next chapter will be Jesse.


End file.
